Elemental four
by vadhanimathivanan98
Summary: May,Misty,Leaf,Alice and Dawn arent ordinary girls .They've the powers of Fire,Water,Earth,Air.But Dawn has something they all go to an ordinary school they'll meet new boys Drew,Ash,Gary,Jasper,and Paul. something about them making the girls to fall for them.while team plasma,magma & galactic are searching for the girls. But why?.will they succed? IS,CS,PK,OLS, OCXOC find out!
1. Chapter 1

It is a peaceful night until it was disturbed by five girls running with many galactic grunts chasing them. A girl with reddish orange; a girlwith brown hair and blue eyes; brown hair darker than previous girl and green eyes; yellow hair with blue eyes and lastly midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. "Red run fast" Reddish haired girl shouted to brown haired girl with blue eyes. "I'm right behind you blue" red said and called "Green,White,Platina hurry up we've to go to our hideout". Brown hair with green eyes, yellow hair with blue eyes and blue hair with blue eyes said in sync "Coming".Some of the grunts ordered their pokemons to shoot flame thrower and ice beam. Platina got angered and shouted **"PROGETO"**. A powerful blue colour shield washed away the grunts and their pokemons. her friends snickered. Finally they made into the hideout. when they entered the hideout the hell break lose at platina.** (Red) May** said "I cant believe you got angered by that platina!". **(Blue) Misty** said "Seriously Dawn you should control your anger" and laughed. **Dawn (platina)** puffed out her cheeks and said "They irritated me" and shrugged. **Leaf (Green)** and **Alice (White)** came with their dinner. After they remembered something and all groaned and shouted "SCREW YOU SCHOOL!"...


	2. Chapter 2 New school?

CHAPTER 2 NEW SCHOOL..?

Normal pov:

All the students were minding their own business until four beautiful girls stepped inside their hallway. The girls didn't mind the staring or should I say drooling. They got their timetables and went to their class. The homeroom teacher introduced herself as Bertha. The girls were getting worried since Dawn didn't come . the grils introduced themselves. Misty " name is Misty ,Trainer, specialized in water type pokemon". May smiled and said "name is May, coordinator". Leaf said "leaf, trainer". Alice smiled and said "Alice, coordinator". Suddenly the class room door opened and an abnormally gorgeous girl steeped inside and smiled apologetically and introduced herself "names' Dawn, trainer and coordinator". All students gasped at that….

Dawn pov:

' shit I'm late for school and that too first day' I thought and ran towards my class. All students gasped when I introduced myself. I mentally shrugged and smiled at Bertha. Bertha said "Misty sit with Ash, May sit with Drew , Leaf sit with Gary , Alice sit with Jasper , Dawn sit with Paul". I nodded and sweatdropped when I turned towards the boy sitting back wearing dark and purple clothes, purple hair , with a scowl on his face and onyx eyes. I made my way towards the chair next to him. I decided not to disturb him since he is like suffer-and-die-in-silence type. After some minutes bertha asked us "does water pokmeon knows the electric move ?". As I expected all the students answered "NO" including my friends. I sighed and thought 'what did they ever learned when they were with me?' and raised my hand and replied "yes, water pokmeon can use an electric move". All students were gasped and were curious when Bertha told me to explain. I smiled and released "piplup spotlight". Piplup came out and waited for my order. I smiled and said "piplup be calm and use eruption". Piplup nodded and used eruption and when it released it resulted as Discharge move which is an electric move. All were shocked. Bertha told me explain. I smiled and said "when water pokemon uses eruption the pressure will raise inside the pokemon and when they release it will transform into Discharge move". Bertha smiled and said " correct Dawn, you are an A+ student". Bell rang for the second period. We all came out of the class I asked Misty,May,Alice,Leaf because their faces are red from anger "what happened?". They groaned and muttered in sync " don't ask us" I chukled and we went to our second class. A girl with blue hair lighter than me came to and said "wow you must be a smart student". I was confused and asked "why?". She said "Bertha wont appreciate the students not even Paul who is top in our class so thats why" and she shrugged. Suddenly I felt someone staring at me. I turned back to see Paul glaring at me. I just raised my eyebrows that clearly said _'what the hell is wrong with you?'. _He was slightly taken back. My friends called me and we went to the second class.

Paul pov:

'great I'm sitting with an over all preppy attitude girl' I thought and sighed as she made her way towards the seat next to me. She didnt disturb me. I think she knows that I'm like suffer-and-suffer-in-silence type.. I felt envious of her when I saw her water pokemon used a electric move and felt jealous of her when Bertha appreciated her. Normally anyone would have affected by my glare but she sidt even flinch. She just raised her eyebrows that clearly said _'what the hell is your problem?'_. I was slightly taken back. She made her awy towards her next class with the boys staring at her like piece of cake. My idiotic friend Drew came to me and said "Dude did you saw the girl name Dawn apparently she is smarter than you Paul". I glared him and it had an affect on him. He shuted up. Hmm….something about her is different…

Dawn's pov:

'what should id choose battler or coordinating?' I thought and pouted my friends didn't help me in this. I ssaw paul walking to the battle ground since he is a trainer, earlier I read his mind his mind was full of envy and revenge. And he also thought me of WEAK. So I decide to go to the battle ground and made my way towards Misty and Leaf. They made announcements

Dawn x Paul. I stiffened at the announcement and smirked. Me and paul made to the battle ground. I read his thoughts he thinks 'you are going to lose'. I smirked that shows 'watch out'. (sorry I sucks at battle thing sorry if its such a lame)..

Dawn-D Paul-P

P: torterra stand by for battle

D: phacharisu spotlight

P:torterra use leaf storm

D: phacharisu use discharge as a shield and protect yourself

Phacharisu used discharge as a shield and protected itself. Leaf storm didn't leave a scratch (not surely I know the word scratch sorry). Paul was shocked to see that leaf storm didn't damage phacharisu

P: torterra use earthquake

D: phacharisu use attract and sweet kiss

Before torterra could use earthquake phacharisu used attract and sweet kiss. Torterra was confused and infactuated at phacharisu

P: damn it torterra snap out of it and use solar energy

D: not so fast,phacharisu use energy ball

Already torterra was weakened by the usage of leaf storm, earthquake so it was visibly weakened. So by using energy ball torterra fainted. Paul was so startled by this pathetic defeat. He cursed and returned his pokemon. I chuckled as phacharisu tackled me in hug. I looked to Misty and Leaf they won over Ash and Gary. Ash and gary were shocked by their defeats. I laughed as my friends cheered….

LUNCH BREAK

Misty is beating Ash with her mallet,May and Drew are arguing, Leaf and Gary were bickering, Alice and Jasper were glaring, I think only me and paul are getting along except for him repling always 'Hn'. I heard a low growling beside me. I turned to paul and asked "they are irritating us aren't they?". Paul sighed and grunted. In his language it means 'yes'. After sometime I couldn't bear anything with it, so I just banged the table not with force. They were startled especially my friends they were really shocked to see the my eyes are turning slightly red colour. That indicates they are in danger if they continue this stupid bickering. They sighed and replied "sorry Dawn". I nodded and ate my salad happily like nothing happened. Paul stared me and mumbled "so a feisty one aren't you troublesome?". Luckily for him I didn't hear anything.

LAST THREE PERIODS.

Paul pov:

I sighed and made my towards the history class, I saw troublesome girl skipping to her next class with a lot of boys drooling at her. I thought 'why cant she walk normally?' and sighed AGAIN and entered the class. Only the seat next to Dawn is free. She smiled as I made my way towards the seat next to her. She smiled and I grunted in response. The day went peacefully… I think…..

_**Well thats all for today .i'm writing this fanfic for my sister who like pokemon diamond and pearl very much..well I don't know why. I do not own pokemon. only stories and PLEASE REVIEW. I didnt add the intro first so I will add inbetween the chapters. Plz free to tell the errors caz I'm not good at grammar . Ok friends and THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW even if its good or bad….**__**BYE**__**…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 SWORD OF RUBY …?

NORMAL POV:

The girls went to their house. They ate dinner and after few hours Dawn got a call from her friend Lucas.

Dawn's pov:

'Lucas?' I thought and attended the call "hello Lucas is something wrong?". I heard him speaking "_sword of Ruby is found under the valcano". _My eyes widened and replied "ok we will be there". I glanced at my friends and we nodded.

Normal pov:

Alice,Misty,May and leaf shouted "Air,Water,Fire, Earth Rise up elemental FOUR". Their hairs grown up to their hips.

Alice uniform: black t-shirt and jacket and white color stripes at the left side of her chest, black tight leather pants and symbol 1 on her left side of her chest

Misty uniform: like Alice except she has blue stripes and a symbol 2 on her left side of her chest.

May uniform: like the previous girls except she has red stripes and a symbol 3 on her left side of her chest

Leaf uniform: like the others except she has green stripes and a symbol 4 on her left side of her chest….

But for Dawn no need to transform and she has a secret**.(A/N:that will reveal on later chapters ;)**

Dawn uniform: weared same like the others except she has golden stripes and symbol 5

THAT NIGHT AT VALCANO ( SOR- **S**word **O**f **R**uby)

CODE NAME:

WHITE-ALICE

BLUE - MISTY

RED – MAY

GREEN – LEAF

PLATINA- DAWN

Normal pov:

The girls came to the VALCANO and saw a lot of galactic grunts roaming here and there to get inside the valconic tube. Red sighed and said "There are lot of galactic grunts, how do we beat them and rescue the **SOR?".** Green smiled and explained "Me and Platina will go inside and retrive the sword". Platina rolled her eyes and said "If you want a burnt hand then you could come **". **Green's eyes widened and laughed nervously and said "sorry I forgot that it is **S**word **O**f **R**uby,so Red and Platina will go inside and retrive the sword"

The girls rolled their eyes.

**(A/N: May is firebender, ruby colour is red, sooo…put two and two! )**

INSIDE VALCONIC TUBE

Platina pov:

Me and Red sneaked inside the valconic tube and I located where SOR is. I nodded to her and Red was about to inside but stopped seeing two galactic grunts. Me and Red took out a blade and nodded at each other.

When the grunts came we swiftly pulled them and placed our hands on their mouth to avoid to hear their screaming. We took the blade and I stabbed it into his heart whispering "Good night forever..". the blood splashed in our hands.

Their screams were muffled. We cleaned our hands. I chanted " **DISGUISE**". Me and Red transformed into the grunts whom we killed. me Red and marched towards the location.

Red's pov:

Platina located the **SOR **and we entered into the valconic tube." Me and Platina jumped into the molten lava since I'm a firebender, I didnt have any difficulty. But for Platina, she struggled a little. I was amazed that she could jump straight into the molten lava without any difficulty. Its like she is a firebender just like me. I shooked my head and focused on our mission. We saw the **SOR** and I gasped at the beauty . It was guarded in glass showcase. Because only i could touch it otherwise the person who touched will be burnt alive.

**(A/N: the glass is a fireproof.)**

Platina pov:

'I cant believe we found SOR' I thought. Red took the showcase and our **DISGUISE** charm were stopped working. Red sighed and said "You must work on your** DISGUISE **charm". The grunts came nearer to us since now we're in the mantle, I used my Earth bending power to make wall like structure. We laughed when they crashed to the 'earth-like-wall'. I chanted "**TELEPORT**" And teleported us to the rest of the gang. And we took our flying type pokemon. I gave my pokemon to Blue since she don't have any flying type pokemon **(A/N: stupid right?)**

Blue: TOGEKISS come out !

Red: BEAUTIFLY take the stage !

White:FLYAGON charm up ! **(A/N:sry I don't know the exact word for that pokemon)**

Green: STARAVIA I choose you !

Platina: PHEGASUS spotlight ! **(A/N:and this pokemon is my own imagination ;) )**

And we rode off from the mine shaft. I heared someone yelling "damn it they escaped!". I chuckled and glanced at the sword of ruby. Its magnificient. I smiled

Dawn's pov:

We all came inside to our hideout. I studied the sword closely when leaf brought us dinner. The handle was made of gold and the blade was made up of ruby and there is a hole in the handle. But for some strange reason the gold AND the ruby is dull.

Misty asked "The gold and Ruby was suppose to be bright isn't?"

I smiled and said "Patience Misty ,Patience". She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the gold and the ruby glowed brightly. I smiled and whispered "About time May". In the hole a gem appeared.

May asked "what is that?". I stared at her blankly that clearly said 'are you that stupid?'.

She puffed her cheeks and mumbled "I'm not stupid".

We chuckled and said "Sure sure, this is the Gem of Ruby May when you truly accept the fact that you are guardian of the sword the gem will appear on the hole. This means you are truly a guardian and you have to protect it with you life. Especially the Gem".

Alice was mesmerized by the beauty of the sword and was about to touch it. My eyes widened and shouted "DON'T TOUCH IT ALICE!". Alice snapped out of her trance and blinked. Her eyes widened and backed away with a nervous laugh.

We rolled her eyes. I turned to May and said "Take this with you and you have to carry it with ".

May asked " you know if I carry it with me always then wouldn't it reveal our identity?" smartly. Her smirk gave it away.

I grined and said " if you caught in that situation then you have touch it and think any other object. So the sword will transform what you think of".

May asked "even food?". I sighed and thought 'typical May'.

Leaf said "you wouldn't want to eat the sword May". we laughed

I chuckled and said "anything except food".

She slumped down with a stupid pout. We laughed again.

Today the day is perfect.

Well that's what I think ;)…..

**Sooooo…how is it? Nice or bad? And thanks for the review schoolmouse33 and cookieNcreamNess, I really appreciate your support . I do not own pokemon and any characters. If this story is confusing u guys could ask me. PLZ REVIEW. This story was my sister's. she reculantly wanted me to publish this story. But I kinda like this story….  
**

**Oh! The swords!**

**Ok the swords are powerful one to create a whole new world. There are guardians to protect the swords. And there are four swords and each with a guardian. The swords are presented with the fundamental elements's powers. Air,Water,Fire and Earth!. The Team Galactic wanted those swords so that they could create a new wolrd. From Team Galactic the girls are stealing it. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THEM! (After few days)

_Sorry guys my sister wanted to change the second chapter after I updated *sighs* she is annoying! So I changed it. Ok~ here is the fourth chapter! _

Dawn's pov:

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT TROUBLESOME YOU STUPID EMO-NUT JERK" I shouted finally losing all my self-control.

I never exploded like this, the last time I did that was when I got angry and stabbed leaf in the side of her waist because she constantly teasing me.

Misty and Leaf startled and said in sync "What are you doing Dawn?" when I charged towards Paul.

Since Paul is turning away from me he didn't notice that I'm charging to him.

At last he turned and his eyes widened but he swiftly caught my hand and said "Whoa calm down..." .

My eyes turning red indicating the danger. My friends shocked and Misty telepathically sang to me

(**the song from TANGLED ;) and I love that song :D)**

_Flowers gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine….._

My eyes turned to normal colour as I calmed down. I sighed and pulled back my hand from Paul. I turned to Misty and nodded as Thanks. She smiled at me. Paul said "You should control your anger" and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled in mischief. I kicked him where sun doesn't shine. He fell down to the ground and groaned in pain "Damn it troublesome!". I chuckled and said "yay!Girl power!" and smirked at him. Drew and Gary fell down and laughed hard. I saw tears coming from their eyes. I shook my head and went to next period….

Atlast! Paul recovered from pain and muttered under his breath when his friends went for their next period "I must be careful around her".

Normal pov:

Dawn now had her doubt confirmed. Dawn had slight doubt that Paul and his friends are hiding something from her friends. When she saw him in her first day she felt something in the air since she can control air, she felt something wrong about him and his friends.

A weird dangerous aura surrounded him and his friends. So she planned to punch Paul…well… not with force so that he wouldn't have a dislocated or broken jaw. Even though he saw that she was about to punch him at the last minute he swiftly caught her hand no one could do it except a well trained assassin or from Team Plasma. Since Team Galactic and Team Magma don't have that type of training . Dawn confirmed that Paul and his friends must be assassins or from Team Plasma….

LAST PERIOD

May's pov:

I sighed as I rested my elbow on the table as me and my friends waited for the boys to finish their training are waiting for them since we have to finish the project.. I just don't know whenever I saw Drew I fell something weird. I could practically feel my face is getting heat up. At last they finished their training 'finally' I thought happily. I complained "Come on I'm hungry".

Drew rolled his eyes and said "You're always hungry, seriously I'm surprised that you are not even fat June" and flicked his hair arrogantly.

I growled as he said "I'm sure you cant even win a battle if you keep eating like this".

I shouted " shut up Drew! ok come on we are going to have one-on-one battle".

Drew smiked its like he is waiting for that. Dawn sighed and muttered "not again". Me and Drew went to the battle ground. Drew released "roserdae come out"

(**A/N: sorry I don't know the exact spelling for that pokemon hehehe…)**.

May smiled and released "blaziken take the stage". Just then he was about to order a move Dawn's phone rang. She was startled when she saw who it is…

Dawn's pov:

'what does he want now' I thought as attened the call. "hello kai…..is that you?". The person just grunted in response.

He is my best friend but I kind of slapped him when he said that I'm weak. So the bond between us was cutoff.

Before I could ask something I heard another voice "DAWNIE! I missed you".

I dropped the phone because of the high frequency. I winced and replied "Jack how many times I told you not to shout when you talk to me?".

Jack just like Ash, dense. But he is amazing in everything..

Jack just laughed nervously and said "more than thousand times …I don't know. oh! the big bad boy kai is saying sorry".

I rolled my eyes, smirking and said "But I didn't hear anything except grunting jack".

Then I heard a deep voice saying "sorry". I smiled and said "apology accepted, but its my fault too if I didn't get angry at you and walked away from our friendship then this wouldn't even happened".

Kai said 'its ok. **SOS **is found in lake valour" and the line ended.

**(A/N: SOS is SWORD OF SAPPHIRE)**

My own eyes widened and I dropped the phone because of shock. Alice saw this and asked "what is it dawn?". I snapped out of my trance and answered "**SOS". **

My friends shocked and nodded. May turned towards Drew and said " we will continue the battle after". She started walking but abruptly stopped when she heard "oh! Its because you are afraid isn't?".

she turned to her Blaziken and mumbled "Thrash his pokemon".

Blaziken nodded and used powerful flamethrower it knocked out his pokemon at instant. Drew was shocked. He cursed and was about to recall his pokemon I stopped him. I sighed and released "Mitolic spotlight".

Ash squealed like girl but stopped when I turned to him and gave a weird look. I rolled my eyes and ordered in a calm tone "Mitolic use aqua tail".

Droplets of water formed around the pokemon and healed . I smiled and recalled Mitolic and said "we will finish the project afterwards". I didn't wait for them to answer I released "Togekiss spotlight, carry me to the Lake" I whispered the last part. Togekiss nodded and we flewed off to Lake Valour…

**(A/N: The Lake situated in twinleaf where Dawn saw the outline of Mesprit. I don't know that its Lake valour or Lake verity )**

**That's all for today. Ok SOS means Sword of sapphire. Sapphire colour is blue so it is found under the water. Soooo~ what is wrong with paul and his gang? Are they assassins? Or Dawn just hallucinating? Find out! ;)**

**plz review even if its good or bad. My crazy sister shouting at me "oh! Thank u thank u" over and over again. So I've to guys byeeeee…..**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 **SOS? **

_HELLO READERS!~. Ok here is the fifth chapter….._

_Platina's pov:_

"We've to go fast!" I shouted over the roaring air. I felt them nodded their head. We already transformed and disguised I heard someone telepathically called me '_Team Plasma is coming! Stay alert' _and the voice faded. 'Team Plasma? What are they doing there?' I thought and thanked Kai.

I shouted "Guys! Team Plasma will be there shortly so we're taking short cut".

I turned to see all my friends had a slightly shocked expressions. " Short cut…?" Red trailed off and her eyes widened and mouthed 'no way'.I smiled and created a magical portal like.

I smirked and said "Soooo…Buckle up". With that we entered that portal and flew faster than wind. We travelled at speed of Light.

Then we landed on the ground and I turned to my friends. They feel light headed except for me. Once they regained their senses they glared me. White yelled "You could've atleast warned us!".

I chuckled and said "Then where is the fun?" and turned serious "Come on we've to get to the lake before Team Plasma". They nodded and we headed to the lake. Since it was evening the sun rays shinned on the water's surface. 'It is peaceful' I thought but it was disturbed by the freaking Team Plasma.

I growled and explained "White, Red, Green you guys take care of those stupids. Me and Blue will retrieve the sword of sapphire". They agreed and begun to fight with Plasma . I nodded at Blue and we begun to march towards the Lake.

I looked at Blue she nodded. Within few seconds we turned into…..MERMAIDS?!.

I cried at Blue "Mermaids? What the hell Blue?!". She smiled sweetly and said "Mermaids are easy to swim and they're my favourite" and shrugged. I glared and mumbled "_Evil~_". I shook my head and jumped into the water.

I tried to locate but I couldn't. I telepathically called Blue _"only you've to locate the SOS it will respond to you". _She nodded and located. Her eyes turned full blue. But it was cutoff. I turned towards the source of disturber...or should I say disturbers. There were two boys around our age came pretty fast.

I looked at Blue and said "I will take care of these specimens, you take care of the locating ok?"

She nodded and swam fast. very fast. I smiled and looked the two boys. One with brown eyes and other one with black eyes. The other parts were completely hidden under their unfasioned uniform. They seem awfully familiar. Of course! The Team Plasma will have the trainers with either brown and black coloured eyes** (a/n: Yeah, yeah I know that is very lame part)**.I mentally shrugged.

Suddenly the one with brown eyes charged me with a streak of lightining. It was yellow in colour indicates its still weak. That confirms me that he is just a beginner, since the lightining have to be in blue colour which is the powerful one. I smiled and swam away. So he hit the rock near by. I laughed at him.

But it was soon stopped. A shadow ball appeared out of no where and nearly missed my head. 'what the hell? Shadow ball?' I thought. I growled and turned towards the other boy with black eyes. He smirked at me and transformed his powers into a number of shadow ball and fired at me. I easily dodged because of mermaid tail. He threw ice beam towards me.

My eyes widened and thought 'ice beam and shadow ball? No one could do it except…him' I shook my head. I absorbed the powers and I saw his eyes. It showed shock. I smirked and released the modified ice beam. It was bigger than his. He tried to move away but he couldn't because he was being controlled by me. He struggled but he failed in escaping. Atlast he was hit and he fainted. I laughed.

Suddenly I saw a streak of lightining AGAIN. I growled and absorbed that too. The lightining was yellow in colour. I released the same streak of lightining but now it is in blue colour. It is powerful than his. Just like his partner I controlled his mind until it zapped him and he fainted too.

I shook my head and thought 'What a bunch of Idiots!' and chuckled.

Blue's pov:

"Stupid Plasma grunts" I mumbled and swam towards the lake. I located the **SOS **since no one came to stop me 'I think Platina is taking care of them' and chuckled. I saw a particular place glowed blue in colour. I smiled and swam towards that place. I reached it and saw a broken ship. Just like the ship Titanic. I again located the sword and saw a room glowed blue. I swam pretty fast. since I don't want Platina to deal with them for long time.

I saw the **SOS** in a glass showcase. It is being floated in the water. I took it and saw the sword is wrapped in a white cloth. I grabbed that and swam to Platina fastly. 'I hope Platina took care of those grunts' I thought and reached Platina.

She saw me and nodded. We swam to the shore. I saw Platina carrying the two grunts to the shore and dumped them.

She coughed and transformed into human again. I too transformed into human. She turned and said "You go and help our friends I will be there shortly". I nodded and took off.

Platina's pov:

Something triggered me and I was curious about them. I looked around to see no one. I sighed and uncovered their mask but I soon stopped as I saw three grunts coming towards us.

I panicked and chanted "**PREFARO**". It is a invisible charm and protective charm. I sighed in relief. I realized that the sooner I get away from here the sooner we will be able to escape. I practically ran to my friends and saw they already defeated them. I smiled

Green smiled and said "We've to get away from here". I nodded and released our pokemons. We flew to our house. I couldn't help but glance behind. I saw the two boys with furious expressions. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out.

Dawn's pov:

Towards the journey to our home Misty's **SOS **and begun to glow brightly. I smiled and reached our house.

May already transformed her sword into a hair pin. Misty transformed it into a blue colour band. I sighed and thought 'only two more swords to go'. I wonder who are those two who fought with me. I shrugged and thought 'now its not the time to wonder about that. We'll check about them later' and laughed as Leaf and Alice chased May to get all the foods away from her. 'colourful world indeed' I thought and closed my eyes as my sleep overpowered me and I drifted to a dreamless sleep….

**Ooooh~ who are those two 'specimens?' and why Team Plasma is searching for the swords? Find out! XD**

**The word specimens was used by my physics teacher. She always used the word specimens whenever she is angry or irritated ;)**

**Plz point out the mistakes, so that I could correct it :)**

**Plz review if its good or bad :D…**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 LOVE…?

_HELLO READERS~ _

Normal pov:

Everything is normal. Glaring, arguing, fighting ,slapping, and everything is fine except for Dawn. She is having a slight headache. She knows if this continues, she will have a massive headache. And if her friends knows about this then… IT IS A DISASTER!.

Dawn's pov:

I groaned as I placed my head on my hands. The headache is beginning to increase. 'oh man, I must have trained when I couldn't locate the **SOS**' I thought.

Yes my powers are getting degraded that's why I couldn't locate the sword. I sighed. I felt someone's eyes on me I turned to see Paul looking at me with concern written over his face.I was sure my face is heating up and thought 'Paul showing emotion..? Wow is the world going to end?'.

I asked "What?". His eyes turned hard and said "Are you alright troublesome?"

I sighed and ignored the last part and shooked my head. And I placed my head in my hands because my face is red. I could practically feel the heatness.

Oh boy, its not a good sign. 'Why my face is heating up? Am I falling for him? No no no Dawn calm down, not after what happened to…him' I thought and sighed 'Dawn you're just having fever. Yeah fever' I thought and calmed down my heating face.

I tried to concentrate on what teacher is teaching but I couldn't. Paul is occupying my full mind. I sighed and thought 'This was not suppose to happen'

Paul's pov:

I saw troublesome and thought 'What the hell am I feeling?' I thought as my face heated up and sighed. I saw she placed her head on her hand . I felt something is wrong and stared her with concern. I think she felt it and asked "What?". I turned hard and said "Are you alright troublesome?"

She shook her head and again placed her head on her hands. I don't know why I'm getting this weird feeling in my stomach and my face heated up when she always smile at me even though I don't smile at her. Luckily I've got self-control.

I thought 'What the heck I'm feeling? Am…am I falling for her?'. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. 'No no you're feeling sick, yeah that's right you're feeling sick' I thought and calmed down those stupid feelings. But they wouldn'yt budge and I sighed. I have to admit that I've feelings for her.

Alright alright, I love her, ever since I saw her first. But… atlast I will break her heart. I again turned to her she is concentrating on the topic that teacher blabbering about.

**LUNCH**

May's pov:

My mouth watered as I saw my lunch. My tray has a triple cheese burger, 2 plates of bacon sandwich, a ham burger and a lemonade. I waited for my friends but they didn't come. I shrugged and begin to eat my lunch. Then I heard someone saying "MAY! you're eating already cant you wait for us?".

I turned and saw Drew and Ash is standing in line to get their lunch ,Misty with red face, Leaf had a annoyed expression as Gary flirted with her, Alice rolled her eyes, Dawn was being supported by Paul.

I raised my eyebrow and asked "What happened to her? She looks like got hit by the bus". Misty sighed and mumbled " I don't know, when Paul and Dawn were walking to their next class he told us that she begun to feel lightheaded and almost fainted, that's what Paul told me" and she glared Paul, who just rolled his eyes.

She groaned in pain. Drew worriedly saw her when she came with their food and asked "Dawn I think you should take leave". But she shooked her head and mumbled "No I can't Drew". Drew sighed and we all begun to eat.

Dawn's pov:

I sighed and smiled gratefully at Paul. He nodded as response. I ate my food. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't. I'm feeling lightheaded AGAIN. After lunch everyone went to our own class. I'm getting this stupid headache again. Then I don't know what happened. Everything went black though I feel someone wrap my waist and muttering like "troublesome girl!"

**Ooohhh! ~ I think its short don't you guys think? **

**Who is Dawn always referring to …him? ;) Find out ! Even I don't know who 'him' is! I'm curious**

**My sister is hiding her so-called-fan fiction notes somewhere. In that note only, she will write all the chapters of this fanfic .I'm going to find it~ ;)**

**she is really driving me crazy! She constantly changes her theme in this fanfic. *sighs***

**REVIEW PLEASE! Then only my sister will stop bothering with this. Since I'm have exams. Sure I like this but if someone bothers you when you've some important exams coming up sure you'll find it difficult.**

**Bye…!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Dawn's pov:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the headache is still there but not much. I sighed and the last events begun to play in my mind. My eyes widened when I remembered I _fainted!_

I begun to panic as I looked around which is not familiar. The room was painted half-white nothing much. A bed, a study table, a chair and a restroom. I saw a white piece of cloth on my forehead, I took it and placed it on the nearby table.

I asked myself "I wonder whose house is this?"

I almost screamed when I heard "Its mine and my brother's house"

I turned around and saw Paul leaning on the door frame casually. I blushed and then confused. I asked "Why am I here? And you too?"

He sighed and he walked towards me. He stopped a few feet away and replied "You fainted Troublesome, luckily I was there. So I took you to Nurse Joy she said you have very massive headache and you were literally burning at that time. So I took you here" and he shrugged

I was still confused and asked "Ok, but why we are here in your house..?"

He answered "I don't know where you reside in so only I brought you here"

I rolled my eyes and said "You could have asked my friends"

He shrugged and said "I didn't know that you guys live together"

I sighed and said "You informed my friends don't you?"

He nodded and I sweatdropped as I heard someone singing "Paul where are you? Did little Dawnie woke up?"

I turned to Paul for explanation, he sighed and mumbled "Stupid Reggie"

I instantly realized that his brother. My mouth hung open as he entered his room. He looks like freaking housewife!

I never jump onto conclusions but seeing him in _apron _made me think like that about him.

He smiled unlike Paul who knows smirk, scowl and frown

He asked me "How are you Dawn? Are you feeling alright?"

I blushed and nodded. I didn't notice the change of mood in Paul's face. I turned to Paul and Reggie. Him and Reggie. Him and Reggie

I asked "You're his Elder brother..? But how..?"

Reggie chuckled and said "Beats me Dawn. Everyone ask the same thing. But don't worry he is my little cute brother" and he ruffled Paul's hair who swatted his hand away though I saw Paul slightly blushed.

I chuckled but instantly winced when that stupid headache came again. Reggie and Paul looked at me with concern. I sighed and smiled weakly and said "No need to worry! I'm alright"

Reggie nodded and went away and Paul… well he isn't convinced. There is something in his eyes that I only seen in…him. I sighed as 'his' memories came to me again. I closed my eyes and sighed. Only if I could have done something when he was in the verge of dying I wouldn't had to suffer with guiltiness.

I opened my eyes when I felt a wet cloth, to see Paul fixing in it my forehead. I teased him "Are you really Paul? Or someone? Is this world is still alive?"

He glared me and hissed "Say this to anyone I'm sure you'll have a _nice time_ with my pokemons. Shut up and lay down" emphazing the word nice time.

I shrugged and laid down. I saw Paul is still there, I asked "So…anything happened after I fainted in the school?"

I didn't know why Paul blushed. But he quickly hide it. I shrugged maybe I'm going crazy or I'm just hallucinating which I does everytime…

**Paul's pov:**

I blushed as the event replayed in my mind

_**Flashback**_

_I mumbled as I captured Troublesome's waist "Troublesome girl!" and I carried her in bridal style. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her little breaths sent shivers down my spine. I blushed ever so slightly.I frowned since her breaths are uneven._

_I sighed I relax too much around her, releasing my emotions around her too much. This was not suppose to happen. I, the Paul shinji known for coldness is falling for a preppy attitude girl._

_I sighed for nth time and brought her to Nurse Joy's office. She smiled and welcomed. Her face was horrified and asked "Oh my god! What happened to your girlfriend?"_

_I slightly sweatdropped at her mood swings and frowned at the last part, but that didn't stop me from blushing. I replied politely "She fainted in the hallway, her breaths are uneven. So I brought her here"_

_Nurse Joy nodded and did somethings and placed a thermometer in her mouth. Her eyes widened and shock replaced in her face._

_I was confused and asked "Is she alright? Something wrong with her?" I was sure concern written all over my face. I seriously need to do something to hide my emotions again._

_She stammered "H-Her temperature! I-Its freaking H-High!"_

_I was taken back by her swearing. I asked "What are you talking about?"_

_She looked at me with her fearful eyes and replied "H-Her temperature is 120 F. No one will survive in this Temperature! How is this possible?"_

_My eyes were wide and thought '120 F?! What the hell? Who is she?' and glanced at her unconscious state. Her face is peaceful but you could still see her pain in her face._

_I looked at Nurse Joy and said "I'll take her to her house, inform this to her friends names are Misty,May,Alice and Leaf"_

_She nodded and I took her in my arms I heard Nurse Joy saying "Take care of your girlfriend"_

_I sighed and thought 'Why everyone is thinking that me and Troublesome are dating?'_

_I mentally shrugged and stopped in my tracks. I sweatdropped as I realized that I didn't have her address._

_I sighed and thought 'I have to bring her to my house? I'm sure God hates me'. I glanced at Dawn and thought 'Who are you?'_

_**End of flashback**_

I shook my head and said "You fainted, I brought you to Nurse Joy. She checked you and said you have high temperature which is 120 F, I brought you here"

I swear I saw a hint of her horrified face and her mumbling "Shit!". She quickly throwed the blankets and practically ran towards the door. I swiftly caught her and pinned her to wall. she struggled and said quietly "Leave me Paul!" since Reggie is still in the house.

She couldn't escape because I had a steel grip on her wrist. I leaned to her ear and whispered "Who are you?".

**Dawn's pov:**

I felt shivers go down my spine. I was sure I'm blushing. I gritted my teeth and thought 'No Dawn you shouldn't think like this. Stop your train of thoughts!'

The pressure on my shoulder was off. I found myself looking into a perfect pair of onyx eyes. There is something in his eyes which I couldn't find out. I felt a familiar emotion which is weird but strong enough that even I couldn't fight against it

I gulped as Paul whispered "Why are you doing this to me?"

I closed my eyes and whispered barely "Please leave me Paul"

But he ignored me, I pushed Paul off me and chanted "**DELURIASO**" His eyes widened and crashed on the bed. I erased the memory with this event. The thing he crashed on the bed was he felt lightheaded. I shrugged and went downstairs to see Reggie in the kitchen.

I smiled and said "Reggie I have to go home, Paul is asleep I didn't wake him. Ok Bye"

I didn't wait for him, I released my Togekiss and told her to take me to my house. I glanced back and I swear I'm not going to go into that house….

**So how was that? Good?nice?bad? or worst? Review people! Please!**

**Bye…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 'Him?'**

**Dawn's pov:**

I sighed as I headed to my house. I blushed at that 'event' and then calmed down my stupid blush.

I was bear hugged by my friends when I stepped into the house. I choked out "G-Guys you're C-Choking me!"

I was released and Misty asked "Why did you come late? We're so worried that someone…" she trailed.

I sighed and explained everything of course except 'that' part. They seemed pretty startled by this.

Alice harshly whispered "You've to be more careful around Paul, Dawn"

I nodded and said "Yeah I know that"

Leaf asked "So… what happened when he asked you 'Who are you?' Hmm?"

I blushed ever so lightly. Luckily no one noticed. I replied "I used the charm '**deluriaso**' and he gone to unconscious state" and I shrugged

May asked "The Forgetting Charm? Dang it! How come only you know that type of charms?"

I shrugged and said "Someone tutored me" and I looked up towards the sky. I sighed happily and thought 'I hope you're happy there…Kei'

My friends saw the look on my face and Leaf smiled sadly knowing what happened to me. Leaf asked softly "Dawn why don't you sing that song you wrote for…Kei? It will ease the pain"

Misty, May and Alice were confused and about to ask who the hell he is, but silenced by the murderous glare that was giving by Leaf.

I flinched at the name. I looked at the sky. It was completely filled with darkness. But I swear I saw a ray of golden color appear on the sky and then vanished. It's just like Kei's eyes. Pure golden colour.

Leaf smiled and played the music for the song. It wasn't so peaceful like Kei's but much happiness I received, that my friends will be there no matter what happens.

I smiled and nodded at my friends. They grinned knowing that I'm going to sing.

_Every time we touch-Cascada_

_I still hear your voice _

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch _

_In my dream_

A happy smiled stretched on my face. And I perfectly remember when the day I met Kei in a park. After that I heard him speaking to me in my dream. Perfectly matched

_Forgive me, my weakness _

_But I don't know why_

_Without you _

_It's hard to survive_

'_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

I smiled at memory of my first kiss. I blushed bright red as we pulled away.

_Can't you feel my heartbeat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heartbeat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I chuckled as the memory came. When he told me he loved me I almost fainted!

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears _

_That I cry_

Sadness washed over my body as the most unbearable scene came to my mind. I cried over him as he was in the verge of dying and he told me _**I will be there no matter what happens, I will be there and wipe your tears**_. It perfectly matched the song again.

I didn't notice my friend's shocked and surprised expression.

_All the good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise_

_When we fall…_

'_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heartbeat fast?_

_I want this to last _

_Need you by my side_

The music slowed and my voice was soft just like a whisper.

'_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

The music is getting slightly stronger every minute. A smile appeared on my face.

'_Cause every time we touch _

_I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life…_

I heard a applause and opened my eyes. I was so engrossed in the song that I even forgot the little audience who were watching. May had tears in her eyes and even Leaf sniffled. I rolled my eyes and thought 'So sensitive'

I blushed and shrugged as Alice asked "Whoa! When did you learned to sing so beautifully?"

I looked up to see the sky and again I saw what I seen earlier and it didn't vanish just like that, I stayed longer.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes wondering wheather my eyes are deceiving me. It stayed on the same place where I seen. I smiled and know that Kei is watching me, no matter what happened to him or…me.

**I don't know why I even posted this chapter and gave the title as 'him?' ~~' **

**My stupid sister gave up on this story, since she sucks at romance and didn't now what have to come on the later chapters. Except the last four chapters *eye roll***

**And I have to make this chapter. She didn't tell me what the theme of this story. Atleast she told me what had to come on the last chapters. Little sisters and their stubbornness. X(**

**And I'm not talking about the other sisters who is reading this, only my sister.**

**So I'm putting my own ideas. But it wont be that good so I want your ideas readers!**

**Please! And review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 admitting their love at the same time? Strange…**

**Dawn's pov:**

I skipped through the corridor and well aware of the stares that I'm getting. But I ignored it, I want to be happy. My friends were doing their I-will-kill-you glares.

I abruptly stopped as I saw…Paul and his gang. I frowned since they didn't seem to be in…good mood

I noticed my friends stopped and Misty's eyes narrowed. I looked at her simply and telepathically contacted "_what happened?_"

She didn't look at me but answered "_Ash…he seems familiar?_"

I frowned and nodded slightly as the gang approached us.

Ash smiled enthusiastically "Hey Mist! Did you finished my science homework?"

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Its getting older' as Misty smashed his head with a massive mallet and replied "Yes, and don't ever call me as Mist, got that?"

But I saw a tint of blush on her face I smirked and quietly I took my mobile and snapped a picture of Misty's face.

I giggled and thought 'This is going to be an awesome threat!'

I spotted May with red face but not from anger. I saw a red rose in her hand and staring at the direction where Drew is walking. I bet he is smirking!

I chuckled as Leaf kicked Gary in the gut and crashed on the floor with pain, as he tried to kiss her. Alice with a blush on her cheeks as well as Jasper. I don't want to know what they were talking.

I smiled sadly as I saw them with their love.

I glanced at Paul who is looking at me with a stare and asked "Ready to go for our class Troublesome?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed out "That is getting old you know Paul"

He smirked and walked away with me behind him. I thought 'I think he forgot about that near kiss event'

I sighed in relief and we went to our classes. That day went quickly.

**Home**

I was annoyed as Misty asked "Come on spill it up! We all know you like Paul"

Leaf escaped by her headache. Damn! She is so lucky

I looked at her and shook my head. I stayed silent since I'm not trusting my mouth. It will blabber anything that I'm keeping as secret. I also having this headache again but its bearable.

May whined "Dawn come on, we're aging here"

I rolled my eyes and held my hands in defense "Alright I will"

They cheered and leaned in and I sweatdropped "You know, I'm not going to say a story"

They ignored it. I sighed and said "Yes, I like Paul. Only a bit ok?"

They shrieked loudly causing my ear drums to burst.

I winced and rubbing my ears, asked "What about you guys?" smiling slyly at them

They blushed and answered in sync "No we do not"

I chuckled as held their photos and pointed out "Misty you were blushing when Ash called you as Mist, May you were blushing cherry red when Drew threw you a red rose, Alice you were blushing for some strange reason and as well as Jasper".

Their mouth hung open and screeched "When did you took these?"

I shrugged and said "Don't change the subject and tell me"

They mumbled "Yeah we like them"

I smiled and nodded. Suddenly Leaf came into my room with her phone and held her pale finger over her lips and hushed her. She put on loud speaker.

She smiled and replied "Yeah no one is here, now come on Ash I know you like Misty"

Misty's eyes widened and we all giggled as his reply came "_Fine, fine I like Misty! But please don't tell her!_"

I barely supressed my laughter as I saw Misty turned red in a minute.

Leaf giggled and asked "Ok fine I won't, now it is Drew's turn~"

May's reaction was not likely. She was about to scream but quickly Alice shutted her.

I heard Drew saying _"I don't like her!"_

But Leaf sensed that his face is turning red minute by minute. She told us about his facial expression and chuckled.

Atlast! Leaf persuaded him "_Alright, alright I like her_ _k_?"

May's whole face turned red just like Drew. We snickered at her.

Leaf snickered and said "Alright you are escaped from me, now its Jasper's turn~"

I heard him shouting to his friends "_Please leave me alone!_"

He grumbled and reculantly said "_I like Alice_"

I giggled louder but quickly I shut my mouth. Leaf tensed as well as my friends.

I heard Paul saying "_Is that Troublesome…?_"

I was about to shout but held back. Nope, it's not me. Its…someone else.

I heard someone calling me as '_**Hikari'**_

I rubbed my temples as the headache increased and shivered for some strange reason.

Leaf chuckled nervously and said "I told you that I'm going to a park, this is someone else"

I heard Paul muttering suspiciously "_Alright…_"

Now the pain subsided and I panted lightly. I shook my head as I saw Alice and Misty's worried glance.

Leaf giggled darkly and asked "Paul I think you're day dreaming about Dawn! Or may be night" as she looked at the sky.

I turned cherry red as I heard Ash shouting "_He is Leaf! He is blushing!_"

And I also heard a crack, Paul growled "_Next time I won't break your forearm but something __**more**_"

I winced along with the girls. Then I heard someone calling "Paul! Your lea-"the line went dead after Gary shouted "_Good bye my sweet Leafy!_"

I frowned and chuckled as Leaf made a disgusted face but also a little blush on her cheeks

I forgot about that 'Lea-' part.

I cooed "Our little Leafy has a crush on Gary" and pinched her cheeks. She swatted my hand and puffed out her cheeks.

I winced again. Leaf sighed and said firmly " . .Got that?"

I nodded and called "Kai this is Dawn, I want to train so could you and Jack accompany me?"

I heard him saying "_Ok day after tomorrow_"

I smiled and said "Alright...bye"

I looked up and saw the sky darkened and slightly rain begun to pour.

May asked "Why did they told you their crush's name Leaf?"

Leaf smiled and said "Well…Gary kind of made bet that if he didn't win in the battle then he and the boys will tell their crush's name"

I asked "When?"

Leaf chuckled and said "The first time they saw us, he slipped it"

We nodded, but something is fishy about them. Why would Gary promise Leaf like that? How do they know that we were coming?And too why everyone had to accept? And also I remembered that 'lea-' part.

What is going on here?

I sighed and hoped that I will find what the hell is going with them and the one who fought with us earlier. Their eyes is the one which disturbs me so much.

**Meanwhile in somewhere:**

4 boys around 16 and one boy around 17 shouted "No, we can't! you told us to capture them! Not to kill them for god's sake!"

The leader chuckled and asked "Hmmm…judging from this I reckon that you love them"

The boys sighed but said nothing

The leader chuckled darkly and said "You know I thought of killing the girls only but seeing you 5 love them, I think I will…_kill you too_"

Their eyes widened and a boy around 16 responded coldly "We will capture them, but we wont kill only you have to kill"

The leader shrugged and said "Accepted, now you may go"

They bowed and thought 'Sorry girls'

**So that's it! how is this? Who is those boys?**

**And this Kai and Kei are different. **

**Kai has reddish brown eyes. (Dawn's childhood friend)**

**Kei has golden eyes. (Dawn's deceased lover) **

**Review people! Please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Sword of Emerald**

**Dawn's pov:**

I sighed as Ursula stood in front of me with a smirk on her face. She asked almost growled "What is Blueberry doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm going to my class, my god! I can't believe Paul's no.1 fan girl is so stupid"

I walked away from her shocked expression, I sighed as she called "Don't ignore me you bitch"

I kept on walking and she kept on ranting. I rolled my eyes and asked "I think your vocabulary only knows bitch"

She smirked and said, "No, I bet your mother is a slut and you obviously must be a drunken result"

That did it. I grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall. I gripped her neck hard.

An unexpected snarl escaped from my throat surprising her and myself. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't. She weakly said "Let go o-off me"

I growled "Say that one more again I won't hold back from snapping your throat next time"

I released her and she coughed as regained her breath. Once her breath is even she stared me.

I gave her one last glare and walked away.

My friends saw my annoyed expression and Alice asked "what happened?"

I sighed and said "Ursula"

At that time Ursula came in she met my gaze and quickly glanced away with fear in her eyes.

Misty saw this and chuckled. I sensed someone is staring me and from the corner of the eyes I saw Paul staring me with a curious expression.

I turned to him and stared him as soon as our gazes met; I felt an electric current passing through out my whole body. I think he felt it to his eyes slightly widened but he didn't break his eye contact. Am I really in love with him?

But I saw something in there, his eyes showed… confusion?

His eyes still staring mine like looking through my soul.

Bell rang that was enough to bring back us to reality. I blinked since I didn't even blink for 6 minutes.

**Home**

**Dawn's pov:**

I was drinking water when Jack telepathically called me "_Earth sword found under a fossil mining place, go fast Team Magma is gaining!"_

I choked and coughed to get water out. Great timing Jack. Once I'm alright I called my friends "Guys! Earth sword was found in fossil mining place"

My friends eyes widened and nodded and they transformed or disguised.

**Mining place**

**Green's pov:**

Me and my friends ducked down as some Magma grunts passed us. I sighed in relief and asked "How are we going to get it?"

Platina narrowed her eyes as she stared at two specific grunts, but she shooked her head and replied "Me and Green will get the sword. Red, White and Blue take care of those grunts and remember don't use your swords, use your powers"

They nodded and begun to kick their butts.

**Platina's pov:**

I shouted "Oh come on! Why do I always waste my time by fighting with this bunch of idiots?!" As I defeated two of the grunt and their eyes also looked familiar…

I sighed as I saw blood running from my arms and from my forehead.

I saw Green running towards me with sword of Emerald.

I smiled and chanted "Teleport" and we teleported to our friends. They were already tiring out. I released "Pegasus Ice block!" **(A/N: Pegasus is a girl)**

She smirked as her eyes glowed blue and we already begin to feel the cold.

We closed our eyes as we saw something glowed in front of us. When we opened our eyes we were astonished to see an lce block blocking the Team Magma from advancing and a beautiful eight pointed snowflake landed on my head.

I smiled and said "Pegasus, carry us to our house". She nodded happy to help her trainer and also her friends.

**Home**

I smiled as I saw sword of Earth begun to glow. The Emeralds were glowing brightly as well as the gem of Emerald.

Alice pouted and said "Only I didn't get it! This is not fair!"

I chuckled but soon it turned to frown as May said "I wonder why there is no sword for Dawn"

Leaf too didn't look alright with this topic. She sighed and changed the subject "I wonder if sword if Air will be up in the air"

We stared at her and she asked "What?"

I told the others "Leaf used to trip and fall down a lot when she was a baby"

Alice snickered "On her head, apparently"

I chuckled "She used to gnaw on the crib bars too"

Misty giggled "Lead paint?"

May laughed "Looks like it"

Leaf frowned "Funny guys, why don't you shut up"

We all laughed at her and I said "Alice in my shelf there is an envelope called _**Sword of Justice**_ bring that please"

She nodded and in two minutes she brought. She coughed a bit since it was very old.

May asked "How old it is?"

I glanced at her and replied "Centuries, maybe 4 or 6" and shrugged.

Their eyes widened except for Leaf since she already knows.

I opened as I explained "Air sword was kept hidden by Alice's ancestors-"

I was cut off by Alice "What? My ancestors?"

I nodded and continued "They swore that they will protect it with their lives, but when they grew old they feared that they couldn't protect that sword so they sort of donated it to Kanto world museum"

May was confused "I'm pretty sure that Museums can't exist at their time, right?"

I smiled and said "Well, they gave it to a protector of swords, the Guardian Angel Hendrix, she is immortal, and so she donated it to the Museum"

I carefully peeled the Royal seal a silver sword with blue color wings on its sides, they were glittering. Leaf asked "Isn't that the symbol Silver Wings?"

I smiled and nodded "Yes it is, and yes the Silver wings legend is true"

Leaf looked mad "You never mentioned this because…?"

I sheepishly replied "It never came up"

She rolled her eyes and Misty asked "Silver wings? Guys you lost us"

I turned to them and noticed their confused facial expressions.

I sighed and said "It's a legend; the theme is that Guardian angel Hendrix's birth and protecting the world from the evil authority"

I continued to peel and finally I got it. I opened the envelope to see a few papers.

I took out and traced my delicate fingers over them. I sighed and thought 'The final battle will soon begin, after 4 centuries Kei will be happy'

I opened and showed them the sword's picture. They gasped at its beauty. The blade was neither silver nor steel. It was in different colors. White, Blue, Green, Fire and other blue. It's the combination of white and blue. Its color is almost Sky blue.

And there is a gem in its holder. Its color is just like the blade.

Alice asked "Why there are different colors?"

I said "Those colors represent the four fundamental elements Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Sky"

Misty asked "They're in perfect sequence…?"

I nodded "First Air, then Water, Earth, Fire and sky"

I turned the photo to see some scripts written there and read it aloud.

_The day when Darkness surround_

_The day when the final battle begin_

_That day our Guardian angel _

_Will protect us_

_~ Silver Swords _

Near those words we saw a symbol, similar to Silver wings, but there is no wings only Silver sword is present.

May asked "Silver swords?"

Leaf chuckled and replied "They're the followers of Hendrix; you see the symbol of sword, that is their symbol"

Alice looked at us suspiciously "How come only you two know everything?"

Me and Leaf glanced at each other and shrugged "Our ancestors written everything in their book, we just read about these facts"

She nodded and Misty asked "Then what about ours…?"

Leaf's smile faded "Your ancestors's books were destroyed by the invasion of Evil morons"

And I took another papers and read it aloud. It is about Sword of Justice.

_The four elements combine_

_The four gems combine_

_The four swords combine_

_To form_

_The Sword of Justice…_

_~DHP _

Alice was confused "Why **sword**? We are not fighting the evil souls right?" I noticed she used sarcasm

I shook my head "Then how come Team Galactic knows these Swords?"

She stayed silent, and I continued "He has powers just like us, since he is the reincarination of Hendirx's uncle Henry Blake, but it is powerful that us, that's why Hendrix and sword of justice were kept hidden"

May asked "HDP?"

I shrugged "Don't know"

Alice was still confused "But why Sword of Pearl? I mean there are three more swords right?"

I chuckled "Because only if the sword of pearl is present, the powers will be unstoppable"

She nodded. Misty reminded me "Tomorrow you have to train with Kai"

I groaned "Don't remind me!" and pouted.

They just laughed and my pouting face.

I sensed someone watching us and I turned back to see something moved in the bushed.

I panicked and thought 'Someone is there, if I go early tomorrow, surely they will capture my friends'

I silently whispered "_**Projeto**_"

A powerful, invisible blue colour shield enclosed them. I sighed in relief and thought 'They will be alright here after!'

And I couldn't help but glance behind me. Now I saw someone standing there with a menacing stare that fixed on me. _Only me._ The eyes are charcoal black.

I pulled my lips wider and showed him my pearly sharp teeth that clearly said '_Back up_!'

But I heard a chuckle and that sent shivers down my spine.

**How was that? Nice? Review!**

**The next chapter is Dawn training with Kai and his friends, finding some interesting thing**

**Find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Training and information**

**Dawn's pov:**

I groaned as I tripped by another root and grumbled "Why did they chose this forest? Why a forest? Lucky thing that school is almost over"

Then I heard someone "It's better if you look down a bit when you walk"

I turned to see Kai and Jack standing with their girlfriends Rupa saphira and Akshaya olive.

I grinned and asked "So what am I going to do?"

Rupa smiled and said "Today you're going to do Tidal waves with us and Air hurricane with them"

I nodded and again I tripped. I groaned and mumbled "If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund!"

They laughed. Rupa and Akshaya brought me near a waterfall.

I sighed as I watched them doing. My eyes widened a bit as I saw their eyes glowed blue and a wave erupted behind them. It was so big like a tsunami.

I nodded and Akshaya explained "You have to do what we did now, if it is prefect then you'll feel the power begin to build inside you and also your eyes will glow watery-blue. You have to make it still for 30 minutes, the more you keep it still the more you gain your powers"

I nodded and did the exact moves and as she said I could feel the power begin to build inside me.

I could even feel my eyes glowing blue and a small wave of water erupted but soon my glowing eyes were cut off, and also the power decreased.

I panted lightly and nodded as Rupa said "Again"

Like that I tried three times; Akshaya said "Feel your power Dawn, you'll do this"

My eyes turned fully blue as I tried hard. I felt true power inside me and three waves erupted behind me. One hovering the other, their eyes widened like saucers. I could taste the madness for power in my tongue, I could control it.

I panted heavily as I struggled to keep the waves still, to keep the water from crashing down. It was harder since I have three waves. I made them to surround me like three petals of a rose flower.

I sucked in a sharp breath as kept it still for more that 30 minutes. I could feel the powers increasing inside me. It was overwhelming.

My eyes got normal and I reduced those waves into a small sphere and then vanished.

Rupa and Akshaya's mouth dropped to the ground, I grinned weakly and they recovered.

Rupa said "Wow, that was awesome! You kept it still for two hours!"

My eyes widened and mumbled "Two hours, but I-"

I was cut off by Akshaya "Yes, you can't feel that. It will be blocked by your powers and you must have-"

Now she was cut off by me as I laid down on the soft grass. I sighed "Two minutes please"

They giggled as I said "I hate you guys"

**Meanwhile with her friends**

**May's pov:**

I sighed as I ate my lunch and muttered "Today is kind of boring without Dawn"

Misty nodded and then we heard "Hello, Misty!"

We turned to see Ash and others coming towards us. Misty raised her eyebrows and telepathically contacted everyone "_Why do they come here every day? And Ash will never call Misty as Misty,Something about them is fishy_"

From the corner of my eye I saw the rest nod their heads. I sighed. Drew noticed my bored expression and asked "What's wrong May?"

I was surprised by this. Paul noticed Dawn is missing and asked "Where is Dawn?"

We were shocked and Leaf nodded her head a little bit, she said "She is alright, now will you excuse us? We've something important to do"

They looked at us suspiciously but nevertheless they shrugged and we left.

Alice, May, Misty and Leaf heard someone speaking to them telepathically "_Beware of __**Shadow**__ the cold, __**Smart **__the Dumb, __**Lightning**__ the player, __**Time**__ the charmer and __**Defense**__ the calmer_"

The voice is like music to anyone who hears.

We groaned in pain and Leaf asked "_Who are you?_"

The voice chuckled and said "_The soul of_ _Hendrix_"

With that the voice faded in our mind. Our eyes widened a little, Leaf smiled for some strange reason.

That day went quickly. We rushed to our house since Dawn will be there in any minute.

What we didn't notice is 5 pairs of eyes watching us.

No 1 asked "Shadow read their minds! Now we could get their informations"

Shadow nodded "Sure, Time"

But as soon as he started to read their minds he heard something like "_You can't touch them! Nor you can't read them!_"

And then he was thrown ten meters away from the girls and smashed to a tree.

He groaned and his friends helped him. Defense asked "What happened?"

He grumbled "The soul of Hendrix is protecting them, they had some kind of force surrounded them"

Smart frowned "Prefaro"

They scowled and vanished into the trees after Lightning muttered "You will be captured"

But what they didn't notice is a pair of Reddish brown eyes watching them with anger and venom in the eyes.

**Meanwhile with Dawn**

**Dawn's pov:**

I panted as I stopped in front of my house. They opened and gasped as they saw what state I'm in. My clothes were tattered here and there, blood ran down my exposed pale legs, and also I tasted blood as I moistened my lips.

Misty asked "What happened?"

I was about to fall but Leaf supported me and I grumbled "That's the last time I'm going to train with them!"

They chuckled and Leaf helped me to my room. I was too tired to do anything, so I asked my friends to treat me.

They nodded and treated me and also they said that the boys were behaving pretty weird. I smiled and they left my room so that I could take rest.

I tripped over a laptop that was sitting innocently near my bed.

I groaned and surprised to see Kai's laptop. He used to save the informations on the Teams that were chasing us. 'He must have put it in my bag' I thought. Since I told him about the one fought with me.

Then I remembered the Five boys who I fought with.

I bit my lip; torn by the dilemma I was pretty curious.

I quickly typed in Team Plasma and Magma and shock dominated my curious expression.

A single tear rolled down on my cheek. 'My friends, they shouldn't know about this'

At that time I heard my door open, I turned to see my friends with wide eyes.

Their eyes are widened too. My first response was "Crap!"

**So how was it? I think you guys would have figured out who is Reddish Brown!**

**Review people and tell me should I continue this story?**

**I don't think this story is going well *Shrugs* stupid sister!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Sword of Pearl **

**Dawn's pov:**

I gasped at my friends. Alice stuttered "W-Why?" And a tear rolled down from her eyes.

Misty looked…confused. May too had tears in her eyes. Leaf looked crushed.

I freaked out and asked "What happened?"

Alice looked at me and fresh tears rolled down on her cheek.

Leaf answered "Sword of Pearl was…stolen by Teams"

I gasped; my eyes widened and asked "Teams?" Without noticing by them I turned off the laptop.

May sniffled and said "Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Team Magma"

I was confused "How? Where?"

Misty said "They're combined, they are in their base"

I nodded and stood up "This isn't time to mop around! Rise up!" my voice was different.

They stiffened obviously noticing my voice modification.

I cleared my throat and said "Come on we've so many things to do"

They nodded and disguised.

**Base**

**White's pov:**

Now we are in their base, Leaf said "This is going to be difficult, since there are three Teams combined. We've to be very careful. We can't disguise like them. We break in, steal it"

Others nodded. But the plan was shattered. The grunts saw us. Ice beam, poison attacks came towards us.

We didn't notice but Platina saw it and protected us by her earth bending power.

She screamed in pain not because the poison attacks are strong. She saw the attacks at last time, no time to react. I gasped as blood ran down her forearms.

_It's tearing her skin._

She gritted her teeth in pain and said "Go White, we'll take care of this"-pant-"GO!" and created a portal.

Tears spilled from my eyes and cried "NO!"

But she ignored me and with that she shoved me in to the portal.

**Platina's pov:**

I screamed in pain, but it reduced since Green helped me out. She rolled her eyes and said "You don't have to show that you're hero, Platina"

I chuckled weakly. Then I saw the boy who fought with me at Lake Valour.

I also noticed that my friends were backed up. Our backs were facing each others'.

He smirked slyly and said "You can't escape"

I snarled at him and shouted "THUNDER!"

Their eyes widened as lightning bolt crashed on them. The boy who has lightning power tried to absorb it, but he couldn't.

I chuckled "You can't absorb that, I _created_ it"

I felt drained and Blue saw this. She gritted her teeth and said "We've to hurry! White be quick!" She whispered the last part.

**Alice's pov:**

I groaned as I throwed more grunts. I felt my energy had drained, but I ignored and advanced.

I saw a boy around my age, very familiar. I watched him and his calm reaction.

Then my eyes widened a bit as I heard the soul of Hendrix "_He can read emotions, he is pure defense. Whisper my name and then attack with your powerful Air move_"

I gritted my teeth as he smirked. I made my emotions blank, so that he couldn't read mines.

I smiled slyly as he narrowed his eyes, confusion dominating in his face.

I whispered Hendrix and shouted "Double air strike!"

He was thrown to the wall. He shouted "Numb!"

But it didn't do nothing to me. I chuckled as I saw his shocked expression and swing a fist at his face. Nose to be exact. I smiled as I heard his nose made a satisfactory cracking noise. He was out cold.

I broke in and took the sword. It begun to glow and I transformed it into a pendent.

I winced as Platina's image flashed in my mind, indicating that Platina's powers sre degrading. I thought 'Please hang in there!'

**Platina's pov:**

I caught the fist that was aimed at me. The attacker was amused "You're fast"

I pushed him and did a 360 degree kick. Hitting his jaw in progress, my friends winced as they heard a crack from him.

He spit out blood and charged but I ducked and gave him a blow that was enough to made him smash to the wall.

I saw White running to us. I smiled weakly but I saw a shadow crept behind her, knocking her out.

My eyes widened "NO!"

I turned around and saw my friends… on the floor clutching their head in pain.

And next minute I was knocked out too…

**How was it? Nice? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Hendrix!**

**Dawn's pov:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. But soon I wished I didn't. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

I opened fully and saw my hands were handcuffed by strange metal and we hung from a stand.

I raised my eyebrow and mumbled sarcastically "What are we? Some glass burettes?"

I turned and saw my friends and their swords that was transformed into some silly objects.

I sighed in relief. I heard "I think someone is finally awake, Time". Voice is too familiar.

Then I heard "Not only her, the others too, Shadow"

Indeed he is right. They looked around and saw what state we were in.

I saw my attacker was now to my eye level. I saw his eyes.

His eyes showed…Guiltiness?

I glared him hard. He chuckled and said "You're feisty one, aren't you?"

Leaf sneered at him "Get away from her!"

I winced as someone slapped her. He is Lightning or that's what Shadow called him.

I shouted "Don't you dare slap her!"

Shadow gripped my neck. _Hard_. I coughed as I saw into his eyes.

I heard groans coming from the others.

I was angry. No, I was furious. My eyes glowed bright red and I screamed "Let go of us Paul shinji!"

I saw his eyes widened and in shock he dropped me. I heard multiple gasps. I coughed as I regained my breath.

He whispered "How?"

I glared him with pure hate "I know you guys are not ordinary humans the day I saw you all"

Tears kissed my cheek and I shouted "How could you guys do this to us? We loved you! I _**loved**_ you! Why?!"

I heard Misty asking "Dawn…?"

I spat furiously "Shadow is Paul Shinji, Time is Drew Hayden, Lightning is Gary Oak, Smart is Ash Ketchum, Defense is Jasper Chan"

Misty gasped and cried. Not only her but the rest too.

Drew narrowed his eyes and asked "How did you know?"

I looked at him and snarled "I hacked down your base and saw your profile"

And I explained what I saw.

_**Flashback**_

_I saw Jasper, Ash, Drew in Team Magma, Gary and Paul in Team Plasma._

_I opened their files and saw their jobs. Alice was assigned to Jasper, Misty was assigned to Ash, May was assigned to Drew, Leaf was assigned to Gary and Myself was assigned to Paul._

_A single tear rolled down on my cheek as I read it._

_Make the girls __**fall in love**__ with you five and __**capture them**_

_I sobbed quietly and thought 'Why? Why did I had to be so stupid and fell in love with a guy…who assigned to kill us! Why?'_

_I wiped my tears_ _and searched about them and their powers._

_Name: Jasper Chan_

_Age: 17_

_Powers: pure defense and only take part in action when needed._

_Character: Calm, can read emotions. _

_Code name: Defense._

_Target: Alice White_

_Powers: control Air, pretty skilled in defense._

_Name: Ash Ketchum._

_Age: 16._

_Powers: Smart, pure defense but not like Jasper._

_Character: Dumb, stupid etc…_

_Code name: Smart._

_Target: Misty Water flower._

_Powers: Water bender, skilled in martial arts_

_Name: Drew Hayden._

_Age: 16._

_Powers: can stop time for 30 minutes, teleport._

_Character: charmer, arrogant._

_Code name: Time_

_Target: May Maple_

_Powers: Fire bender, skilled in martial arts_

_Name: Gary Oak_

_Age: 16_

_Powers: Super Speed._

_Character: Player, Arrogant_

_Code name: Lightning_

_Target: Leaf Green_

_Powers: Earth bender, skilled in martial arts and defense_

_Name: Paul shinji_

_Age: 16_

_Powers: Mind-reader, master of shadow and ice (He could do anything with shadow and can create ice balls, beams etc..)_

_Character: Cold, emotionless. Pretty skilled in masking his emotions._

_Code name: Shadow_

_Target: Dawn Platina Berlitz_

_Powers: Unknown_

_**End of the flashback**_

I heard a chuckle behind them "Well well you're smarter than Ash, Dawn"

I sneered "Cyrus"

He chuckled "You've good memory power, _its been 4 centuries right_?".

He told the last part in my mind. I glared at him.

I bitterly spat " . !"

He rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically "Yeah right, I captured you after 4 centuries of hardships so that I could let you go after few hours"

I just glared him and saw Grunts came from every nook and corner.

**Misty's pov:**

Grunts came from every nook and corner. We were about to fight with our powers but we couldn't. Alice screamed "What is happening?"

Cyrus snickered darkly "They'll absorb your powers, no one can do anything"

I heard a powerful, beautiful, melodic but stern voice saying "No"

We turned to the source and our eyes widened to see Dawn leviating in the air.

Her eyes glowed red. Cyrus ordered Paul to attack her but he didn't. I saw his eyes watered, a tear rolled down from his eyes and whispered "No…"

Dawn smiled and looked at us. As soon as she saw us our handcuff broke and vanished.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and said "Well, Lets finish the final battle"

With that he transformed. His eyes are pure black and he wore a pure black royal robe. His blue hair pulled up into ponytail.

Leaf gasped and whispered "Henry Blake…?"

**Dawn's pov:**

I smiled and said "Girls you always asked me why I won't transform like you, right?"

Alice looked at me and nodded.

I chuckled "Now I'll show you. Air, Water, Earth, Fire and _Sky_ awaken Elemental _Five_!"

I heard a gasp. Not a gasp but multiple gasps were heard behind me.

I transformed completely. My hair have grown below my waist, and with natural soft waves. I wore a pure white colour ankle length strapeless dress and a six inch white high heels. Around my neck a sword with White, Blue, Green, Red and my own eye colour presented. That is the miniature form of Sword of Justice

My eyes turned White, Blue, Green, Red and my own eye colour. They are contained in my eyes. Not mixing, but separately.

A symbol appeared on my left shoulders. A shimmering Blue colour sword and pair of silver wings on either sides.

A pure white colour wings emerged from my back.

Misty gasped "You're H-hendrix…? The guardian angel?"

I chuckled and said "You could say that"

Cyrus **(Henry Blake) **said "You can't help your friends"

I narrowed my eyes and said "Rise up! Silver Swords!"

With a gust of wind I saw my 6 followers appeared. I smiled at them

They grinned at me. Cyrus muttered "Silver swords?"

They glared Cyrus and introduced. Its ritual. Sort of.

A boy around 17, with navy blue color hair smirked "Lucas Kouki Diamond, Dawn's one of the Guardians"

A boy around 16, with fiery orange color hair smiled "Barry Jun Pearl, Dawn's one of the Guardians"

Kenny chuckled "Kenny Kengo Emerald, Dawn's one of the Guardians"

They perfectly harmonized "We are the Guardian Trio of Dawn Platina Berlitz"

A girl with short red hair and eyes smiled "Rebecca, Hendrix's one the followers"

A girl with waist length yellow hair and black eyes said "Blazie, Hendrix's one of the followers"

A girl with brown hair and soft chocolate color eyes bowed "Kendra, Hendrix's one of the followers"

And the six perfectly harmonized "We are the remaining members of Silver swords"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and said "Very well, now Shadow take care of them!"

But Paul remainded motionless and as well as others. His fist were balled up and whispered "I won't do anything for you"

I smiled at him as he glanced at me.

I turned to Cyrus and said "Lets finish the Last battle"

He smiled darkly and spreaded his arms. Two swords came right from his palm. The blade is black.

I looked at him and did the same thing. Mines' blade is pure white.

Me and Cyrus said the same thing at the same time "Game is _**on**_"

**How was it? Bad? Nice? Review people!**

**Review!**

**Lucas Kouki Diamond- Teleporter**

**Barry Jun Pearl- Time controller**

**Kenny Kengo Emerald- invisible**

**Rebecca- charm speak**

**Blazie- Mind controller**

**Kendra- super strength**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Last battle!**

**Dawn's pov:**

I gritted my teeth as I saw his sword slightly ripped my skin. I looked at him and he smiled darkly.

I saw him charging towards my waist with his sword, but I blocked it with my own sword. And swung his sword to the other side.

The fight was harder than I expected. I kicked him in his knee.

He fell down and I pushed my knees right on his chest. Hard.

He coughed and I spat "You can't win against me"

He smirked. Jeez will he ever stop smirking in this type of situation?

He coughed and said "I can't win, but I'm sure your friends can't too"

I rolled my eyes and said "Look for yourself, Moron"

He turned and shocked by what he is seeing. My friends are doing so well.

He quickly pushed my knee off him, and he took the sword.

I growled at him.

**With Leaf and Gary:**

**Leaf's pov:**

"Look out Leaf!" I turned in exact time to see a couple of Flamethrower, heading towards me.

I gritted my teeth and I pressed my hand firmly on the ground. Multiple earth walls erupted from the ground, blocking me from the scorching heat.

And also I saw a streak of lightning crashed down exactly where the grunts are there.

I chuckled weakly at them, and turned towards Gary, "Thanks"

He smiled and nodded. I felt myself blushing. I shook my head and concentrated.

Gary suddenly asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm kind of busy here"

He smiled sheepishly and asked, "Do you know about me before? I saw that, you aren't shocked like others"

I sighed, blocked another poison attacks and said "Yes, the first time I battled you. Dawn already found out when she met you five"

Gary cocked his eyebrows in surprise "How?"

I shrugged and punched another grunts "She is the last master of Air bending, sure Alice is an Air bender. But Dawn is higher than her. Dawn can feel the air and identify whether you're good or bad. If she feels danger in the air then you're something that we should avoid"

He stared me surprised. I shrugged again and began my fighting.

**Drew and May**

**May's pov:**

It felt weird fighting with Drew. I was lost in thoughts that I didn't see a grunt charging towards me.

My eyes widened and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to see him charging towards me in a real slow motion.

I laughed but I stopped when I heard Drew shouting, "I can't hold much longer May!"

I nodded and kicked the grunt in his gut. Hard.

He fainted at once. Drew exclaimed "Whoa! remind me never get on your bad side, May"

I smirked and nodded. Behind Drew I saw multiple ice beams.

My eyes widened and I stood in front of him and I shouted "Fire shield"

A powerful fire shield enclosed me and Drew. I cringed in pain since I'm fire bender.

I panted heavily. At last it stopped and I firmly pressed my hands on the ground.

I felt heat beneath the ground and it erupted where those morons are there.

Drew smiled "Thanks"

I nodded and we begin to kick the grunts.

**Misty, Ash and Alice, Jasper:**

**Misty's pov:**

"Misty/Alice, look behind!" We turned to see some poison attacks heading towards us.

We didn't have time to react but we saw double colorless shield covering us and blocking those attacks.

We smiled at them and I said "A little help here Alice!"

Alice nodded and I shot water from my palms towards them. Alice used the air around her and cooled the water, enough to freeze it.

As soon as the modified water touched them, they freezed. I hi-fived with Alice.

I laughed and we heard "Cool!"

We turned to see Ash and Jasper grinning at us. We rolled our eyes.

**With Lucas and Rebecca**

**Rebecca's pov:**

I turned to see series of whirlpools heading towards me. I felt myself teleported to the other side and chuckled as I saw those pools crashed down to other grunts.

I grinned and said "Thanks, I don't know what I'll do without you, Lucas"

He rolled his eyes "That's what boyfriends do, right? Protecting their girlfriends when they are in need"

I rolled my eyes and said "Stop"

He looked confused but it soon resolved as he saw a grunt charging towards him.

I sighed "Go and bang your head to the wall until I say"

Lucas laughed as he ran to the wall and banged his head repeatedly.

Lucas winced as he saw blood running down his head.

He frowned "We're not here to kill anybody, please stop that"

I pouted "Stop and run away from here"

He stopped and ran away. And we picked up where we left off.

**With Balzie and Barry:**

**Blazie's pov:**

I giggled as I controlled one grunt's mind.

I said telepathically "_Dance around_". He danced around like stupid. I burst out laughing.

But it soon turned to pout as I saw Barry changing the time and freed him.

Only him can break through my mind control. Damn.

He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out childishly at my boyfriend.

**With Kenny and Kendra**

**Kendra's pov:**

**I **grabbed some grunts who where advancing towards Kenny.

I rolled my eyes and said "Don't become invisible when they could sense you"

He pouted "Why?"

I pointed and he realized "Oh…"

Its because those grunts had psychic pokemons.

He looked at me sheepishly.

I chuckled at my boyfriend's childish behavior.

Suddenly I felt chills go down my spine as I heard "Stop staring him, stupid girl"

I looked down to see Paul hovering behind me.

I asked "When did you appeared?"

He shrugged and pointed at shadow.

I blinked "Oh. You control shadows?"

He nodded and resumed his fight.

**Back to Dawn's pov:**

I defeated him…sort of. I placed my left foot over his chest.

Blood ran from my mouth and I tasted it. Numerous cut were seen on my pale legs and on my forearms.

He coughed blood and said "Even though you can defeat me, you can't entirely stop me"

I rolled my eyes "Then whats the point of those swords?"

He chuckled weakly. Jeez, He really creeps me out!

He coughed "Sword of justice will take your life too, 'cause you have to taint it with your own blood"

I glared "Yes, I know it"

I felt tears trickled down, I wiped it and glanced at my friends.

I smiled sadly at them. I won't be alive if I used Sword of Justice.

That sword must be tainted fully by my blood. Then only it will activate those hidden powers. I blocked out my thoughts, so that my friends can't read them.

I shouted "Guys, swords!"

They throwed the swords into the air. They levitated in sequence. Pearl for Air, Sapphire for Water, Emerald for Earth and Ruby for Fire.

I chanted "Sword of Pearl, Sword of Sapphire, Sword of Emerald, Sword of Ruby, combine to form SWORD OF JUSTICE!"

Those swords combined and I saw the color of the blade, changing. White, Blue, Green Red and Sky blue.

I gripped the sword, tightly around my sweaty palms. I raised the sword to stab in my stomach, but by doing this the thoughts which I blocked, was released.

Leaf, sensing this, abruptly looked at me and shouted "NO!"

I glanced at her. She yelled "NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS DAWN!"

She ran towards me, I sighed and placed my right hand firmly on the ground.

A wave of pale blue color, emerged from me and surrounded my friends, protecting them. Since the damage will be more by using this sword.

I smiled sadly at them and raised my sword "I, The Guardian Angel, Dawn Hendrix Platina, giving my immortality to the sword of justice! Thereby activating the hidden powers!"

The sword glowed and I glanced Cyrus. His eyes are wide with fear.

I sighed and said "I don't want to do this Cyrus, but I have to destroy Henry Blake. I'm sorry"

With that I stabbed the sword in my stomach, therefore tainting it with my blood.

I screamed a blood curling scream as the sword pierced and I stabbed straight into his heart. I heard everyone shouting my name, to get into my senses, but they couldn't. I felt a thorn striking my heart as I sensed Paul's shocked and pained expression.

The powers which are activated were sent in to his body to destroy him and he screamed in pain. Three waves emerged simultaneously from us and it hit the protection shield.

I saw a little crack forming on the shield. Leaf cringed at this.

After few minutes, his body went limp and vanished. The grip on the sword loosened and fell down.

I felt myself drift into unconscious. The shield which is protecting my friends vanished in thin air and they ran towards me.

I coughed and opened my eyes to see Leaf's green eyes. She screamed "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? WHY DAWN? WHY?"

Misty and Alice are crying. May was shocked. Ash and Jasper's eyes were wide in shock. Drew and Gary felt ashamed. Even though they had powers they couldn't save me. My followers didn't said anything, since they know what will happen to me if I used sword of justice. They just closed their eyes, crying silently.

Paul was worst, his eyes were half-crazed, he…was crushed.

I coughed and this time I coughed blood. That is a bad sign. I heard Leaf gasp.

"That's the only thing I could do it, and you know it, Leaf" I muttered weakly.

She wiped the tears and said "Come on, we're going to get you to hospital"

I chuckled weakly "You know I'm not going to be alive Leaf, so why bother?"

She glared me "No you're not going to Die!"

I closed my eyes and groaned in pain, I felt myself going limp in Leaf's arms. I couldn't hear anything clearly. My sight got blurry. I moved my eyes, to see Paul's expression. My heart pained. I slightly smiled at him and my eyes closed itself. I felt myself pulled into the world of darkness.

Leaf panicked and I could hear her shouting. I felt someone shiftly moving, carrying me. But the only thing I could remember was Paul's face...

**So how is that? Bad? Nice?**

**Please Review! I guess now you guys would have figured who is DHP!**

**And this is not last chapter. There will be two more chapters! I think…**

**So please review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
